


Coffee on a winter morning

by Tobiouo



Category: Mò Xiāng Tóng Xiù 墨香铜臭, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 | Heaven Official's Blessing (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E-Ming is Hua cheng's adopted Kid, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, M/M, No Beta, Shi Qingxuan - Freeform, Yin Yu - Freeform, coffee shop AU, idk how kids work i kinda based e-ming off of my 5 year old cousin lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiouo/pseuds/Tobiouo
Summary: Xie Lian is the co-owner of a coffee with his friend Shin QingXuan.
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The music was quietly playing and the smell of coffee with other sweet knickknacks made the entire coffee shop cozy and warm. It felt nice given the weather outside was freezing cold.   
Xie Lian raised his arms and stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth. The shop was disturbingly quiet for a winter morning but then again the weather was cold outside and he wouldn’t want to leave his house too if it wasn’t for this job. He already sent the part-timer home because she had exams coming up and the store was empty today anyways.  
Resting his face on his propped-up hand, Xie Lian flipped through a third magazine when the chime of the door startled him awake from his boredom. He got up to greet the customer but surprisingly no one was there. 

‘Um okay…? They probably just lef-’ a tiny voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hello!” The little boy spoke, driving Xie Lian’s attention down, over the counter. 

“Oh Hi! How may I help you?” Xie Lian spoke in a soft tone, smiling and slightly surprised to see a little boy alone. He threw a quick glance at the glass window to see if an adult was waiting outside for the boy. The street was empty.

“Daddy said I can buy a treat because I have been good!” the boys said in a chirpy voice.   
Looking at the boy, he had a cute face with unusual eye color. Left eye red and right eye black. 

pretty

Xie Lian offered the boy a warm smile “and where is your dad?” 

“He’s buying us dinner in a shop and he said I can go buy a treat!” The boy was giggling.

“Alright what do you like?” Xie Lian shifts towards the dessert selves.

“Umm...cakeee…” the boy trailed off while looking at his empty hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Xie Lian asked looking over the counter again.

“Mister I dropped my money…” The boy pouted, his eyes began to get teary.

Oh no!

“That’s okay... Umm how about this you can have the treat and I can cover the payment?” 

The boys smiled shyly “__okay.” 

Packing the box nicely, Xie Lian handed it to the boy and he took it saying a little ‘thank you!’. Xie Lian took out his wallet from this back pocket and put the money in the cash drawer.   
A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He looked at the child who was walking to the door “does your father knows you are at this shop?” He looked at the boy.

The boy turned around “yes”.

Xie Lian thought for a moment. ‘Sending the kid alone outside is dangerous, the streets are empty and it’s cold outside’

“How about you wait here for your father? If he knows you are here he will pick you up?” Xie Lian suggested to the kid.

“Okay!” he happily turned around and walked to the table. 

Smiling at the boy, Xie Lian grabbed a fruit juice box from the fridge and walked towards the table the boy was sitting at, kicking his legs since the chair was slightly tall for him.

“Here you go” placing the juice box in front of the boy, Xie Lian sat on the opposite chair.

“Thank you, mister! You are soo nice!!” Xie Lian thought how the boy was super chirpy and friendly when kids his age are usually shy with adults. 

“What is your name?” Xie Lian asked giving him a smile.

“My name is E-Ming!! I am 6 and I go to school and today I made a draw for daddy and daddy said it look ugly” E-Ming poked the straw in the juice box.

Xie Lian didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. ‘His father sounds interesting, normally you are caring with children’ Xie Lian laughed lightly.

“Your eyes are very pretty. I’ve never seen heterochromia before” E-Ming looked up at Xie Lian. 

“It match daddy. But daddy abort me when I was baby” E-Ming took a sip from the juice box. 

“You mean adopt?” Xie Lian giggled. 

“But daddy is lazy and does not take care of me” 

Whoa, what a sharp kid!

“E-Ming should tell his father that?” Xie Lian offered

E-Ming squeezed the empty juice box “Okay. I will tell daddy” 

Beep Beep

The car horn blared outside. 

“Ah! Daddy is outside! Bye Bye!” E-Ming got up from the chair and walked to the door. 

Xie Lian walked slowly after him just to make sure E-Ming knows the person. 

Sure enough, he got in the car and the car drove away. Xie Lian took a breath of relief. 

Looking at the clock, Just a few more hours of boredom and he’ll get to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

“It will take about 20 minutes, please wait for me!!” Shi Qingxuan yelled practically kowtowing. “That’s fine that’s fine. I have all the time in the world” Xie Lian reassured “I will be in the waiting area, take your time!” 

“Thank you Xie Lian I’ll get you a cake from our shop later!” Shi QingXuan said running away. 

“Ahaha” Xie Lian sweat dropped “thank you…” 

Looking around the building, it was busy with people everywhere, front desk workers calling and filing the paperwork. Shi QingXuan was here for some paperwork he needed for the college. 

College

Xie Lian never thought about going to college. His parents never forced him and let him do what he prefers. After graduating high school and moving out, Shi QingXuan presented a brilliant idea of opening a small coffee shop and it somehow worked out and Xie Lian became very busy with shop work. 

“College sure sounds nice” Xie Lian mindlessly muttered the words out loud.

“Woah you are in college!!” A familiar chirpy voice.

Huh? Xie Lian looked to his side a saw the little boy he met a few days ago. “Hello! What are you doing mister?” He asked fixing himself next to Xie Lian on the sofa.

“I’m waiting for a friend” Xie Lian smiled “what are you doing here?” 

E-Ming took a magazine from the table and started flipping through the pages.

“This is daddy’s work” The kid’s gaze still on the book. 

‘He let you off on your own again!? Careless!’ Xie Lian was worried for the kid again.

“You know you should be nice and stay close to your father!” Xie Lian’s tone was stern. 

“I bother him, and he tells me to go away…” E-Ming pouted “I have no one to play with…”

“You can stay here until I wait for my friend.” 

“Okay!”

‘It’s been 25 minutes Shi QingXuan should be back’ Xie Lian was lost in thought and E-Ming was chattering about next to him.

“Mister! Mister! Look cake” E-Ming pointed at the picture in the novel. 

Xie Lian spent the next 15 minutes talking to E-Ming teaching him how to read words in that magazine. 

“Having coffee every morning can be bad for health especially when it is combined with too much sugar and other syrups and flavors…” Xie Lian chuckled, this magazine is not for a child to read. 

“What does it say, mister?” E-Ming asked curiously, wondering why Xie Lian chuckled.

“It says drinking sweet coffee all the time is bad.” 

“I want to eat sweet coffee!” E-Ming beamed.

“Coffee is a drink, but kids shouldn’t drink it. You can have it when you are older” Xie Lian patted E-Ming’s head.

“I am old!” E-Ming protested. 

“When you are 12 years old.” 

“Poo~” E-Ming pouted. 

“When you come over to my shop, I’ll make you coffee” Xie Lian tried to cheer E-Ming up. 

“Really! Thank you!! I’ll go!” 

“I’m sorry. I’m late…” Shi QingXuan looked like he has lost 30 years of his life. 

“What happened?” Xie Lian got up to comfort Shi QingXuan. 

“I forgot some papers at home, and we had to start over. I’m sorry it took so long.” 

Shi QingXuan was profusely apologizing to Xie Lian and Xie Lian trying his best to convey that Xie Lian did not waste any time.  
“well, I was kept busy here” Xie Lian pointed at little E-Ming was looking at both curiously.

“Mister who is that?” E-Ming asked getting up and stood next to Xie Lian. 

“it’s my friend who is was waiting for” Xie Lian answered with a gentle smile. 

“hmm your eyes are very weird kid” Shi Qingxuan answered, his mood now completely normal.

“My name is E-Ming not kid” E-Ming pouted again for the xth time.

Xie Lian thought how he was adorable and took offense to every little thing said to him. A cute and smart kid. 

“ah!” E-Ming exclaimed “are you leaving? Nooo please stay!!” He clung to Xie Lian’s leg.

“I’m sorry” Xie Lian patted E-Ming’s head again and gave him an apologetic smile.

“can I go with you? I’ll ask daddy” E-Ming jumped up. 

“Uhm…I…I don’t think your father will let you go with a stranger” Xie Lian sweatdropped. 

“Mister I’ll be back!” E-Ming ran off to one of the front desks.  
Xie Lian watched as E-Ming talked to the desk lady, desk lady happily dialed a number for him and handed him the receiver. E-Ming talked on the phone for a minute and handed the receiver back.

No way his father will give him permission, right? It is too careless even for HIS father.

Xie Lian let out a nervous chuckle when he saw E-Ming skipping back with an extra happy expression.

“Mister! Mister! Daddy said I can go!” E-Ming clung to Xie Lian’s leg “Let’s go Let’s go!”

Xie Lian was crying waterfalls. How could a parent be his lax? We are talking about your own kid here; you cannot just send him off with a stranger. “sure, let’s go” Xie Lian offered E-Ming his hand to hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Shi QingXuan was confused about everything happening “uh I see so the kid is going with you? Where am I dropping you?” 

“My home. The shop is closed today” Xie Lian just mumbled to himself. 

He looked at E-Ming when does your father get done with work?” 

“When he wants to” E-Ming answered with a serious face.

Xie Lian felt dizzy ‘This father and son…’ He rubbed his temples “let’s go.” 

E-Ming grabbed Xie Lian’s hand “let’s go to mister’s house!” He happily skipped next to Xie Lian. 

Shi QingXuan started his car and Xie Lian buckled E-Ming in the back seat before sitting next to him. 

“Okay be going then. I’ll be at the shop, visit me so I won’t die of boredom!” Shi Qingxuan sobbed. 

“I’m busy babysitting here” Xie Lian reminded   
“mister is playing with me!” E-Ming chirped in

Shi QingXuan let out a fake sob “so harsh.” 

Xie Lian watched Shi QingXuan drive off. He looked down at E-Ming “let’s go in.” 

E-Ming nodded and trailed behind Xie Lian. “Mister your house is so small!!!” 

“I don’t know if you are fascinated or making fun” Xie Lian rubbed his temple. 

“Mister I like your home. I want to go there!!” E-Ming ran off to the balcony glass door. 

“Here,” Xie Lian unclipped the door latch and E-Ming ran out to the small balcony.

“Are you hungry? I’ll get you food” Xie Lian looked at E-Ming who was fascinated with the view from the Balcony.   
“you are cooking?” 

“Ahaha you would not want to eat my cooking…” 

Xie Lian ordered some food for himself and E-Ming. While eating E-Ming chattered and told Xie Lian about his everyday life, his father, and his school friends. Xie Lian listened to him talk. It was nice having company even if it was a little kid. 

From the conversation with E-Ming Xie Lian learned a lot, especially about E-Ming’s mystery father.   
The way E-Ming described his dad, he seems to be a childish person, it made sense because E-Ming probably learned it from him. His father also is a director of some company and he does not get a lot of time for E-Ming. He also expects a lot from E-Ming, seeing his slightly stern treatment with the kid. 

‘He’s just a kid right now he’ll learn as he gets older no need to be stern’ Xie Lian smiled at E-Ming who looked at him curiously. Xie Lian wants to pinch those squishy cheeks. 

“Mister, I wish you were my dad.” 

Xie Lian chocks on air 

What?

“What? Your dad is a good person!” Xie Lian tries to reassure E-Ming. 

Moving his legs as he happily munches on the cake, “Mmm yes but you play with me, so I like you more!”

Please do not tell that to your father!

Xie Lian wanted to laugh and cry. ‘If one day my kid just told me they like a stranger man more than me I’d get depressed.’ 

“Mister you should adopt me from daddy” E-Ming presented another brilliant idea.

Xie Lian chuckled “Uhm... if your dad says yes then I’ll adopt you” Xie Lian tried to humor the kid. 

“Okay! I’ll ask him.” 

Please do not

“Mister, what is your name?” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t tell you my name” Xie Lian laughed. All their interaction, E-Ming kept him pulled in his random all-over-the-place stories and conversation. He never got the chance to introduce himself.   
“My name is Xie Lian.”

“Ohhhh” E-Ming trialed off. Xie Lian understood immediately, His trailing off meant he did not know how to say the word. Xie Lian chuckled and patted his head.  
“don’t worry if you can’t pronounce it.”

“Xe lin!” E-Ming said proudly.

“close enough” Xie Lian offered a smile.

  
The knock on the door busted both out of their little bubble.  
“I wonder who it could be” Xie Lian go up to go open the door and E-Ming followed. It was dark outside but that is how the days are in winter. Nights come too quickly.

“I wonder it’s your father picking you up?” Xie Lian looked at E-Ming.

Upon opening the door Xie Lian’s eyes met with a young man. He had a stoic look on his face.

“Is this your father?” Xie Lian turned his head down and looked at E-Ming.

“It’s Yin Yu. He works for daddy!” As always, E-Ming was bursting with energy. Xie Lian could see exclamation marks over his head.  
On the other hand, Xie Lian was exhausted. He has never talked much, never had excessive interactions with another human being for years and he was exhausted. But funnily enough, he enjoyed E-Ming’s company.  
“I’m here to pick little E-Ming up” Yin Yu’s voice was soft and gentle.

“No! I want to play with Mister Xe Lin more!” E-Ming clung to Xie Lian.

“Your father wants you home and you have to go to school tomorrow” Yin Yu reminded E-Ming.

“fine…” E-Ming pouted taking Yin yu’s hand “I’ll miss you, Mister Xe Lin…” His eye’s teary, basically making the puppy eyes make things go his way like always. But puppy eyes do not work on Yin Yu since he is used to E-Ming’s demands and tiny tantrums.

“let’s go.”

“wait!” Xie Lian spoke, it seems like the teary puppy eyes did work on him “E-Ming can come over whenever he’d like. I wouldn’t mind that.”

Xie Lian patted E-Ming’s head and E-Ming cheered up so fast.

“well, if you don’t mind may I have your number for easier contact? I had to go to your shop and ask a worker there for your address”.

“of course,”  
Xie Lian and Yin Yu both exchanged phone numbers and Yin Yu Left with very reluctant E-Ming.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting home from a long day of work, Hua Cheng felt like his limbs are going to fall off. Being the CEO does not make the job easier. It does most of the time. But today was just harsh. The company was sorting its final paperwork before the year ended and Hua Cheng had to monitor everything.  
As soon as he sat on the couch, he was offered bottled water by Yin Yu.  
“thanks”  
E-Ming hearing his voice ran out from his bedroom. His face was full of excitement as always but today it was beaming a little to bring.  
“Daddy daddy!! Listen!”  
“…and then mister gave me cake with no money!” E-Ming was sitting next to his father who seems to be winding down after workday, taking another sip from the water bottle Hua Cheng continued listening to his story.

Hua Cheng almost spat out the water he was drinking “what do you mean no money?” His father looked at him with concern.

“I lost my money you gave me when we went for lunch and mister in cake store gave me free cake!”

This dumb boy. No matter how much Hua Cheng tells him to not be so overly friendly with strangers, the more he gets friendlier. Did his son encounter some weirdo who gives children free cakes? Should he ban his son from going to that shop? He looked at Yin Yu.

Yin Yu did not respond.

E-Ming continued “Mister let me stay in the shop and told me it’s cold and dangerous to go out alone. When I was waiting for you, he gave me more cake and juice! And told me to wait for daddy to pick me up.”

Hua Cheng turned his head to look at Yin Yu again.  
“that’s true. The man in the store made sure that E-Ming knew the driver of the care before letting him go off.”

Oh?  
Maybe Hua Cheng was thinking wrong. Maybe the man was just a responsible adult and Hua Cheng is the irresponsible one to send his kid to a random shop alone.

I think…I should be more responsible from now on

Giving his son some wisdom lecture is a good start of his responsible parenting “Yeah… but you should be more careful with who you go to” Hua Cheng wanted to laugh at what he said because he is the one who sent E-Ming away. After all, E-Ming would not shut up.

“I want to see that mister again!”  
“No. you’d just bother him. I’ll send Yin Yu later with the money and apology to that shop.”  
“I want to go with Yin Yu and see mister again!!” E-Ming protested.

This kid.  
“make friends your age!” Hua Cheng tried knocking some sense into that dumb kid.  
“No! my school friends do not give me treats.”  
“…”

…….

Seems like this entire week before the New Year is going to be hectic. Hua Cheng just got a breather from all the paperwork. He was about to get up to go check on E-Ming.  
E-Ming was on break. Bringing E-Ming to his work, E-Ming would just run around and socialize with people, since everyone knew he is the son of their boss everyone was kind to him.  
E-Ming’s playing around all day would wear him down and he goes to bed at night without protest or tantrums.

His desk phone rang, he picked it up and the lady from the front desk spoke.  
“Sir I apologize for bothering you at this busy time, but E-Ming wants to tell you something important?”  
Hua Cheng could hear E-Ming’s excited voice behind the receiver, asking the lady to hand him the phone.

He sighed.

“Put him on.”

E-Ming took the receiver, unable to keep his excitement “daddy. That nice mister is here! Can I go to his house?”

“Okay”  
“thank you!”

The call ended. Hua Cheng put the receiver down and sat down again.

A moment of silence…

“WAIT!” Hua Cheng practically leaped out of his skin when he realized what he did. He smacked his forehead with his arm.  
What happened to the responsible parent?

Sigh…

He called in Yin Yu to ask what to do about the situation.  
“I can go to that bakery and ask for the address of that man and then pick E-Ming up.”  
“Bring him home. I’m leaving for the day.”

  
E-Ming was reluctant to enter through the door, “don’t worry boss is not angry” Yin Yu tried reassuring him.  
“you pick me up too early I was having fun…” E-Ming had teary eyes, looked at Yin Yu.

“w-well you know you have to go to school tomorrow. Come on let us go in” Yin Yu ushered E-ming into the house.

“well, well. You think you can just go to a stranger’s house?” Hua Cheng was standing right in front of the door.

“you said okay!” E-Ming’s words were like a punch to the gut.  
“doesn’t mean you can just leave with the stranger!!!”  
“you said to always listen to you!”  
Another punch to the gut. E-Ming learns his sharp tongue from Hua Cheng.

Pinching both of E-Ming cheeks “I also tell you never talk back!” Hua Cheng is irritated but trying to keep compose at E-Ming. Ultimately, he cannot stay mad at him he is the one who spoils and enables E-Ming’s silly behavior in the first place.

“come in. let’s eat dinner” Hua Cheng took E-Ming’s hand and guided him inside the house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Yin Yu left.

“I had food with Mr. Xe Lin.”  
Hua Cheng sighed “you know you can’t make trouble for other people. I have to personally go and apologize to him now” Hua Cheng sat E-Ming on the chair and took off his coat.

“oh! Mr. Xe Lin said he was having fun and he would adopt me!”  
Hua Cheng felt like a boulder had struck his head.

What!?  
“he didn’t say. I ask him to adopt me because he plays with me.”  
Hua Cheng facepalmed. He was so sorry for that poor man, He wanted to apologize profusely for unleashing his rabid child into that poor person’s peaceful life.

“come on time for a bath and then bed, since you ate already” Hua Cheng, pulled E-Ming to the bathroom.

“But” E-Ming tried protesting but Hua Cheng immediately cut him off.  
“I let you do what you wanted now you have to listen to me.”

Tomorrow for sure. Hua Cheng is going to take E-Ming to that shop and apologize to that nice person.


	5. Chapter 5

Xie Lian wanted to slam his head on the counter. In the last 5 or so hours only 3 customers showed up. Something is wrong with this last week not many people came to get coffee but again it was almost the end of the year and everyone would be busy. He sighed for the fourth time in the last 60 seconds. Where is Shi Qingxuan? He suddenly vanished. His phone got a notification and he up and left saying he had to take a very important call. Who was so important?  
Xie Lian sighed again, pretty sure this very important call is the code word for I am flaking because the shop is dead, please do the closing for me.  
Maybe having a snack for himself would wake him up. Xie Lian made himself a small cup of coffee and sat down again staring daggers at the window trying to summon another human being to come to interact with him. He saw a tiny silhouette ran across the window and the chime of the door opening was heard right after.  
Xie Lian could guess who it was without even looking at the person.

“Mr. Xe Lin!!” E-Ming jumped into the shop.  
“Hello E-ming” Xie Lian was half expecting him to show up again.  
“Mr. Xe Lin. Daddy came with me today!” E-Ming excitedly pointed at the door.  
“I don’t see him” Xie Lian smiled at him.  
“I ran away, and he was following me.”  
“...”  
Xie Lian patted E-Ming’s head “You need to stop causing so much trouble for your father!”  
“Daddy was talking with Yin Yu to find a parking” E-Ming added

It is hard to find parking in this street with tiny, small shops so Xie Lian cannot blame him for being impatient. The door chimed again and Xie Lian looked up at the person. E-Ming ran towards him.

“daddy this is Mr. Xe Lin!” E-Ming cheerfully pointed at Xie Lian.

“good afternoon, my name is San Lang, I am E-Ming’s father” Hua Cheng offered Xie Lian a friendly smile.

The man in front of him was good-looking and tall. He was wearing a red and black suit, the tie had a butterfly pattern. His eyes are the same as E-Ming. San lang looked like an important figure.

“hello…I’m Xie Lian” Xie Lian felt slightly embarrassed.

Was the embarrassment caused by the handsome man, who was standing in front of him, or embarrassment was caused because of humiliation because he was the reason this very busy person had to come in person to talk to Xie Lian.  
Xie Lian coughed lightly trying to divert his attention from his thoughts.

“ah, I’m sorry for having your son occupied and giving him food” Xie Lian turns his gaze at the floor too ashamed to look at the man. He just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

“no worries. I should be the one apologizing to gege for E-Ming’s behavior. After all, I am the one who let him get away with his stupid little acts” Hua Cheng looked at E-Ming “I’m sorry for his behavior”

“Daddy you are so mean…” E-Ming pouted.

“you are not allowed to complain you, little idiot. Come on you apologize too!” Hua Cheng pinched E-Ming’s check.

“Ouch!”

“oh no! that’s fine there nothing to apologize for!”  
“he caused you a lot of trouble. He told me everything when he came home” Hua Cheng laughed.

“Does that mean Mr. Xe Lin is adopting me!?” E-Ming asked cutting between their conversation.

Hua Cheng sighs, his palm on his face again. “you sit down over there; adults are talking right now!” Hua Cheng pointed at the seat.

Xie Lian blushed, ‘Don’t say that in front of your parent!’. But surprisingly enough Hua Cheng did not show any indifference to E-Ming’s remark. Only a disappointed sighed like he is used to it.

Maybe I should help with the situation a little. Raising a little kid seems hard.

“nooo! I want to go with Mr. Xe Lin. It’s fun!”  
“if I adopt you then what about your dad here?” Xie Lian patted E-Ming’s head.  
E-Ming made a thinking face “ah…I like daddy too… and I like Mr. Xe Lin too…”

Xie Lian chucked “you don’t have to think too hard about it. I told you, you can come to meet me anytime you’d like!”

“Mr. Xe Ling, adopt daddy too so I can live with daddy too!”

Xie Lian choked on air.

Children just say anything without thinking!!

Xie Lian let out a nervous chuckle. He truly did not know how to respond to that. He does not have enough human interaction to know the correct answer.  
“E-Ming… if you spoke one more time!” Hua Cheng warned.

“ah, it’s okay! He is just a child he does not know better. Here you can take a seat I’ll get you something you’d like to eat” Xie Lian directed San lang to the table “that is if you are not busy.”

“gege don’t have to go through so much trouble.” Hua Cheng protested Xie Lian’s hospitality in return for his apology.  
“No worries San Lang. I’m just glad to have company, it’s been a boring day again” Xie Lian laughed “oh. Before you sit come and pick what you’d like to eat”


End file.
